


the cutest

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy just can't stop gushing about the cutest thing she's ever seen. It's lucky her partners aren't jealous.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	the cutest

“How are you this cute?”Daisy sighed.“Seriously, it should be impossible to be as adorable as you are!”

“Careful,”Jemma said, hiding her smile behind her cup of tea,“Fitz might get jealous if you keep that going.”

“But it’s true! No one in the world is cuter!”

Jemma shook her head with a laugh.“Laying it on very thick, Johnson.”

“Yeah?” Daisy looked up from the current object of her affection and over to her girlfriend.“Is it Fitz you’re worried I might make jealous or is it you?”

“I’m not jealous, don’t be ridiculous.” Jemma huffed and turned to their boyfriend for help.“Fitz, tell her I’m not about to get jealous about a dog!”

“I would,”Fitz said, dropping a kiss on Jemma’s forehead on his way to sit on the floor by the couch.“But one, you just accused me of being jealous of the pup. And two, I think you are, in fact, a tiny bit jealous.”

He leaned his head on Daisy’s shoulder and joined her in staring at the puppy sprawled out on her chest.“She is very cute, isn’t she?”

“Thought you were disappointed she wasn’t a monkey?”Daisy teased.

“Well, nothing to do about that.” He scratched the puppy’s head and she wiggled around happily.“You’re a very good dog, aren’t you, Monkey?”

“I still can’t believe we agreed to that name,”Jemma said, abandoning her tea and armchair to join Fitz on the floor, burying her fingers in Monkey’s fur.“How did that happen again, Dais?”

“All I remember is him making those big sad eyes at us,”Daisy said with a long suffering sigh and a grin on her face.

“I don’t make big sad eyes,”Fitz protested.

At the same time, Jemma said,“Those work every time...”


End file.
